Baby
by turbomagnus
Summary: Of all the things Rebecca could have named the Animus, she had to call it that. ACBrotherhood/2012.


Disclaimer: The "Assassin's Creed" series and all associated characters and situations are the creation and property of Ubisoft and are used for entertainment purposes without permission or intent to profit.

-o0O0o-

"Baby"  
By J.T. Magnus, 'Turbo'

-o0O0o-

Getting into the Sanctuary, with help from flashes of Ezio's memories, had turned out to be the easy part. Despite chasms and cliffs and primitive 'elevators' and insane jumps, it had been easier for Desmond Miles to get himself and Lucy Stillman into the Sanctuary hidden beneath the crumbling Villa Auditore than it was proving to get the Animus two-point-one and all of its accompanying equipment up the different flights of stairs, around and into the ruined building and then down more stairs into the Sanctuary so they could set it up.

'Seriously,' Desmond mentally complained to himself, 'If the whole Templar/Assassin War is going to end up being checking peoples memories and then going out after something from Those Who Came Before that they found too much, we've got to find a way to make the Animus more portable...'

"Maybe something handheld with some kind of headset," he added, muttering.

"Thinking you need a new phone or something, Desmond?" Shaun Hastings asked sardonically from the other end of the Animus component which the two were carrying.

"Sure, I mean, how long do you think it will be before Abstergo comes out with an Animus app for smartphones?" Desmond countered sarcastically.

"Well, I suppose that all depends on whether or not the majority of the human population perishes in a firey death within the next few months," came the British man's rhetorical answer.

"So, what, maybe spring?" Desmond asked, knowing it would irritate the other man.

"Do I need to say again about the potential fiery death if we can't figure out what we need from Ezio's memories?" Shaun scoffed. "And for that, I'll remind you, we need to get this equipment in place and hooked up. So, Desmond, if you'd mind shutting up so I can focus on not falling down these stairs, I'd much appreciate it."

"Yeah, sure," the weight of the Animus component kept Desmond from shrugging, but it was implied in his tone.

By the time a few minutes later when they had successfully gotten down all the flights of stairs, Desmond felt sure that his arms were going to fall off. Sure, being an Assassin - especially with Ezio's skills through the Bleeding Effect - meant he could hold his own body weight by nothing more than his fingertips, but that wasn't carrying a piece of equipment that seemed like it got heavier with every step though tight turns and steep stairs.

"So, do we just set this down here or is there someplace special we need to put it?" Desmond asked, trying to look around the room around the sides of the Animus component.

"Here? Right in the middle of the room? Oh, sure, let's put it where we can trip over it every time we turn around, probably while you're in the thing," Shaun answered derisively.

"Well, then where were you thinking of putting it?"

Shaun glanced around the Sanctuary, trying to find a spot without too much rubble and debris, "Why not over by the Babylonian, there in the corner?"

"Excuse me?" A third member of their group, one Rebecca Crane by name and the 'Animus Technician' by function, huffed, putting her hands on her hips as she glared at them. "Nobody puts Baby in the corner!"

Desmond gaped at her for a moment before looking at Shaun with disbelief visible on his face, "Tell me she didn't just really say that."

"Unfortunately, if I did that I would have to lie about it, Desmond," Shaun rolled his eyes.

"Let's get the Animus hooked up fast; I'm suddenly longing for the peace and quiet of the Renaissance," Desmond muttered.

"There's near-open war between the Borgia-led Templars and Ezio and the Brotherhood at that time, Desmond," Shaun pointed out.

"Between that and Rebecca's sense of humor? I'd rather deal with the Borgias," Desmond countered.

"Hey! I heard that!" Rebecca shouted.

"Part of me wishes the Animus supported a second person so that I could join you," Shaun admitted.

"And that! I heard that too!"

"You know what?" Shaun looked Desmond in the eyes, "Right here in the middle of the room it is. Set it down, Desmond."

The other man nodded, "I'll go for that."

The two men sat the Animus component down where they stood before, by mutual and silent agreement, rapidly leaving the room under the guise of heading back out for the rest of them.

-o0O0o-

Author's Note: Come on, who else thought about it from AC2 onward what with Rebecca having named the Animus that, be honest...


End file.
